1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software testing, and more specifically to facilitating assessment of a test suite of a software product.
2. Related Art
A software product generally refers to a set of computer programs designed to provide desired features to users. It is often required to test a software product (before making the software product available to users) to ensure that the features are provided as desired in the software product.
Generally, the testing of a software product is performed using a test suite, which may contain a collection of test scripts used to validate the behavior of the various functionalities of the software product.
There is a general need to assess a test suite. For example, a manager of (development/testing of) a software product may wish to know to what extent a test suite tests a software product.